What Happens in Vegas
by Emtpirate214
Summary: Charlie is done. Time to start over. Takes place after the tower. This is a Jarlie
1. Chapter 1

Alright having a Jarlie moment in my head that wants out into the world (plus Jarlie is something that I think that Charlie needs on the show). This is set after she leaves Willoughby and ends up in New Vegas.

Charlie decided that it was better this way. New town, new name and no past life bullshit. She decided on the name Roxy and found a strip club to dance in. She didn't care what anyone thought because she was no longer Charlie Matheson, defender of the down trodden. She way now Roxy James, stripper who didn't want to give away her story. She moved into one of the bedrooms above the bar/club that she danced in. She made only one friend, a girl named Onyx who didn't ask questions. It was their unspoken rule, don't ask about each other's past. Onyx had helped her out with the clothing and makeup. Charlie loved how she could be as scandalous as she wanted and nobody batted an eyelash. She wore black shorts that barely covered her ample butt. She picked out a black garter to go under the shorts to hold up her knee high fish net stockings. A black strapless corset with Asian inspired design pushed her boobs up. Onyx had taught Charlie how to seductively walk in high heels (how to just walk period.). Charlie enjoyed being someone else, her only worry now was whether the guy watching her dance was going to be a good tipper.  
"Hey Roxy, let's go to the fight tonight," Onyx grabbed Charlie by the waist.  
"Why not, I guess all our 'patrons' are there," Charlie smiled.  
"Hey Donny, we're going to the fight tonight," onyx leaned over the bar and snagged a shot of whiskey.  
"Fine but try and bring back some customers with you," Donny smiled.  
Donny was a great boss. Didn't charge the girls rent or take any of the diamonds they had earned dancing.  
"We'll do our best," Charlie kissed his cheek.  
"You both got protection?" He pointed at the two Gil's.  
The girls pulled knives out of different places.  
"That's my girls," Donny patted both their faces.  
The girls chatted and walked over to the fight tent. It was already packed and Charlie figured that they wouldn't get a seat.  
"Come on, I used to sleep with one of the bouncers. He'll get us close to the ring," Onyx grabbed Charlie's hand.  
They made it over to the bouncer and of course he made sure they had good seats.  
"You have a way with the men," Charlie smiled.  
"Men love the Asian persuasion," Onyx fixed her hair back the way she always had, high ponytail with beads and charms hanging down with her butt length black hair.  
The fight was going strong and then Charlie finally paid attention.  
"Shit," she groaned.  
"What?"  
"My past is in the ring," Charlie said pointing to none other than Sebastian Monroe himself.  
"You know Jimmy King!" Onyx was smiling from ear to ear.  
"Yeah," Charlie crossed her arms.  
The fight soon finished and the girls were right by the exit for the fighters, and of course the bouncer in all his attempts to get more sex from Onyx decided to introduce them to the one and only Jimmy King.  
"Hi! I'm Onyx and this is Roxy," Onyx threw her hand out at Monroe who was having a hard time seeing Charlie dressed the way she was.  
"Pleasure. So, Roxy, how long have you been in town?" Monroe had never realized just how grown up she really was, he still pictured the five year old who sang AC/DC songs when she rode with Miles and him.  
"About six months," Charlie didn't care what he thought, she was now Roxy and this was her new start.  
"Listen, we have to get back to the club, you should come by sometime," Onyx was trying to get this high profile fighter to the bar for Donny.  
"Yeah, I might just have to come by," Monroe smiled.  
Charlie didn't even say goodbye, she just turned and left.  
"Well, I'll be damned," Monroe chuckled to himself, who would have thought that Charlie of all people would start over here?  
"Hey Jimmy, you have someone waiting on you in your trailer," the bouncer escorted Monroe to his trailer.  
"Better be a hot piece of ass," Monroe smiled opening the door.  
"Sorry to disappoint you," Jason smiled as he leaned back with his feet propped up on Monroe's table.

So, thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

So I just posted chapter one and I still had so much in my brain that I started working on chapter 2.

"What thee hell are you doing here?" Monroe couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Looking for you," Jason took his feet down.  
Monroe waved that everything was alright to the bouncer and shut his door.  
"Why the hell do you want to find me for? Let me guess there is a bounty and you want back into daddy dearest's good graces," Monroe threw his bloody towel onto the sofa.  
"No, he's the problem. Miles and I need some help getting rid of him and the Patriots. Plus, well.." Jason trailed off looking down at his hands.  
"What about Charlotte?" Monroe knew where she was but to watch him squirm would make him feel a little better.  
"She left. Miles can't find her and Rachel's finally off the deep end completely. Miles and I are it for fighting the Patriots," Jason shrugged.  
"I'm surprised she left you and Miles. I mean, you two were the reason you turned on me," Monroe crossed his arms and leaned back against the kitchen counter.  
"Well when I helped my dad, I sort of left her," Jason wasn't too proud of his decision.  
"How about a drink?"Monroe threw a shirt on.  
"Sure, I've had a long trip and right now I could really use a distraction right now," Jason rubbed the back if his neck.  
"You have some diamonds on you?"  
"About five, why?"  
Monroe handed him another ten.  
"We are going to a place where there is a great distraction," Monroe smiled, he couldn't wait to see how this was going to go.

Charlie and Onyx were dancing in different stages and were doing what they did best. Separating the men from there diamonds with the shaking if their butts and boobs. Charlie was slightly drunk but not enough for her to sleep with anyone, that was her one rule. No sex for money, that was her line in the sand. She was losing herself in the music that band was singing. She wrapped herself around the pole and bent all different ways. She was getting better at this everyday, plus being Roxy allowed her to be the inner party girl she wanted to be.  
"Hey sugar."  
It was that same drawl that she hated. The one that insisted on calling her by her true first name. She turned and about fell off the stage.  
"What the hell?" She hated her luck.  
"I was about to say the same Ch-"  
Jason was cut off by Monroe.  
"This is Roxy James, one of the best dancers at the Dirty Divas," Monroe smiled.  
Charlie turned and began dancing. This could not be happening. She came here to start over, not have her past come and bite her in the ass. She let a few minutes pass and finally turned around, they were gone. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Hey Roxy," Donny walked up to the stage.  
"Yes," she swung around the pole.  
"Private dance room 2," Donny said putting twenty diamonds in her hand.  
"Now, if he wants more, that arrangement is between you two but you'll have to take it to your room," Donny shot her a sly smile.  
"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Charlie pretended to be hurt.  
Charlie walked upstairs to the first door on her right. It was one of six private dance rooms that sometimes led to more services for more diamonds. She had only done two or three private dances but declined anything more. She entered the room and closed the door. She was immediately spun and pinned against the door. With one hand he had her wrists above her head and with the other he had her right thigh hiked up around his waist. He began kissing her and she was finally able to get her focus.  
"Jason?"  
"Nope, Nate Walker," he smiled.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She tried wiggling free but was at a disadvantage.  
"Buying some of your time," he kissed her again.  
"I don't whore myself out, I can tell you what girls will though," Charlie was slowly losing herself, damn him.  
"But I want your time," Jason said as he hoisted her other thigh up and moved out the door.  
"I'm not that type of girl, I just dance for the diamonds," she was losing the battles between her brain and her body.  
Jason found the door he was looking for, and opened it.  
"How do you know this is my room?"  
"It says Roxy on it," Jason kicked the door shit and set her down.  
He didn't stop kissing her as he began taking off her clothes. He paused for a moment.  
"What?" Charlie was breathless.  
"I saw you tonight and I couldn't believe that you could get any hotter, but-" he trailed off as he undid her garter left he in just her black thong and heels.  
"Well, I'm Roxy James and I'm the hottest bitch in Vegas besides Onyx," she smiled wickedly.  
"Well Roxy, I'm Nate Walker and I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure you won't be able to walk after I'm done," Jason took the rest of his clothes off.  
Charlie bit her lip realizing this is the first time he would be seeing her nude.  
Jason slid her heels off and slowly moved her thong to the side. He began nibbling and sucking. Charlie had never known that a tongue could be so good and do the kind of things that his was doing right now. She grasped the sheets.  
"Jason-" Charlie moaned out.  
"Nate," Jason maneuvered her up in the bed and joined her under the covers. She separated her thighs and he muffled her moan with a kiss as he entered her. She flipped him and positioned herself on top and began grinding down on him. He grabbed onto her hips and he began his own set of moans matching hers.  
"Roxy James you are the best piece of ass in Vegas!" Jason was a little louder than intended as the climaxed together and Charlie collapsed down on the bed beside him.  
"Holy shit," Charlie was breathless.  
"I'm not not done with you yet," Jason smiled as he pulled her back underneath him.

Charlie felt the sun hitting her face. She felt a warmth beside her and looked over to see Jason was asleep still. She quietly got dressed in her leather halter too and boy shorts. She walked downstairs for breakfast and was met with applause.  
"Roxy James you're the best piece of ass in Vegas!" Monroe was mocking Jason as he held up his arms in the touchdown sign.  
"What are you talking about?" Charlie quickly went to the makeshift stove and grabbed some eggs and sausage patties.  
"Holy crap you two could have woken the dead and made them applaud," Donny smiled as he was putting clean shot glasses up.  
Charlie sat down and tried to blend into the chair.  
"Sweetie, you might want to bite a pillow," Onyx patted her shoulder.  
"Well if it ain't the man who made our Roxy's night," Onyx smiled as she handed Jason a plate of food.  
"What's going on?" Jason sat down by Charlie.  
"Roxy James you're the best piece of ass in Vegas!" Monroe imitated again right on queue and both Charlie and Jason turned beet red.

Well? What does everyone think?


	3. Chapter 3

So it is really late and I am trying to get this chapter done, but my brain is fried from work and school.

Miles waited impatiently by the farmhouse door. It had been two weeks since Jason had left to get Monroe. Miles was worrying more if the kid had been killed than if he had turned on them. He knew that part of the reason for Jason to go and find Monroe was for the fact that he was also trying to find Charlie. Miles himself had wanted to go and find her, but he knew that leaving Willoughby was out of the question. Plus leaving Rachel by herself could almost be a fatal decision, not for him but for her. Miles figured that Charlie would be gone for a month, tops, but six months later she still hadn't returned and that was worrying him.

"Where is that kid?" Miles was again pacing.

"He's in New Vegas, just heard from a former Militia guard," Rachel was somewhat breathless at this point from running

"Well, then he must be having some trouble. I'll start that way. I will either run into him or I will see him there," Miles went to grab his pack.

Rachel started grabbing her things and getting her pack ready.

"What do you think that you're doing?" Miles looked at in confusion.

"I'm going with you, you need someone to watch your back.

"That's Charlie's job," he regretted the words as soon as he said it.

"Well, you're the one that let her go! You didn't try and stop her! She would have listened to you!" Rachel began screaming.

"Rachel! She had just finished watching Randal drop nukes on two cities, him commit suicide, and then you having a breakdown! Did you expect her to really stick around and see how this was going to end? Jason turned his back on her and went with his dad. She found out you and Ben were responsible for the blackout," Miles threw her pack to the ground.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're staying here and keeping an eye on the Patriots. Plus, your dad needs you too. Besides, Bass may not want to help if he sees you," Miles slung his pack on his shoulder.

"Fine, but if you find Charlie along the way, bring her home Miles," Rachel followed him to the door.

"I will try but I am not going to force her. If she doesn't want to help us then I am not going to push her," Miles climbed up on his horse.

"Alright, get out of my bed," Charlie shoved Jason out of the bed.

"Why? I thought the club didn't open until later tonight," Jason began getting dressed.

"You have to go and talk to Monroe about joining your little resistance with Miles," Charlie got dressed in her usual barely there attire.

"Charlie-"Jason started but was cut off by Charlie putting her hand up.

"I told you, I'm Roxy now. I left Charlie behind when I left Miles and my mom. I'm done with that life. I'm trying to make a new one now," Charlie walked to the door to leave.

"So, that's it? You're not even going to help us with the Patriots? You're not going to help Miles?" Jason came up behind her and slowly turned her around.

"Jason, I have done nothing but kill, fight, and run for almost a year and a half. For the first time I don't have to wonder which corner to turn and if I'm going to die in the next fight. I get to be Roxy James, dancer. Nothing more," Charlie looked up at him and was praying that he would understand how this was what she wanted.

"You, know, maybe Roxy James has a part of Charlie Matheson inside her somewhere," Jason kissed her on the forehead and opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite rebels," Monroe snickered.

"I don't have time for your crap today," Charlie shoved passed him.

"What do you want Monroe?" Jason looked at him with disinterest.

"Well, first off Charlotte might want to put on more clothes," Monroe was trying to hide his smile.

Charlie responded in flipping him off and going downstairs,

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Miles?" Charlie about fell down the remaining steps.

"Please say you're not a hooker," Miles turned Charlie around the stairs.

"I'm not a hooker, I'm a stripper," Charlie shot back.

"Just as bad," Miles glared.

"Hey!" Onyx yelled with a hurt expression.

"Nothing personal," Miles yelled over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie flung her arm out of his hand.

"Coming to see if Jason had found Bass, but then Bass informed he had found you," Miles nodded at Jason.

"Told you to put some clothes on," Bass shrugged.

"Ass," Charlie spat.

"Hole," Bass retorted.

"Hey, Miles, I found Charlie," Jason smiled trying to portray that he hadn't slept with her, even though he had.

"Yeah, and let me guess, you two fell asleep while you tried convincing her to come home," Miles motioned for everyone to go into Charlie's room.

"Who's Roxy?" Miles asked as he closed the door.

"Me, before all of you came and brought all the baggage with you," Charlie sat on her bed.

"Charlie, please come back and help. We need you and Bass to fight these guys. Jason and I can only do so much by ourselves," Miles didn't let up.

Charlie crossed the room and opened the door.

"Onyx get your ass up here!" Charlie yelled.

Within seconds Onyx was in the room.

"What's up buttercup?"

"Wanna join the losing team and possibly die fighting the Patriots?" Charlie smiled.

"Sign me up!" Onyx hugged her.

"Charlie Matheson is back!" Jason kissed her.

"I knew it all along," Onyx winked.

Well that is all until I get my thoughts worked out. Till then, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

So I was asked where the whole ass and hole thing came from, my husband and I. We have this thing where we got back and forth. Alright, so let's see where this story goes shall we?

Jason watched Charlie and Onyx talk and laugh. They seemed to have their own language, and he didn't really know what it was. They finished each other sentences and with a look they began to laugh. Onyx kept eyeballing Bass, trying to figure out why he was even there.

"Miles you have to except that she is growing up. She is not a little girl anymore. She is now a woman who prefers to wear barely there shorts," Bass was enjoying this way too much.

"What part of shut up did you not understand?" Miles couldn't believe his niece was dressed like that.

"I can hear you two," Charlie called over her shoulder.

Jason seemed like he was having trouble focusing on her. He was used to it in New Vegas, but here she was going to draw attention. She and Onyx hadn't even changed clothes. They had packed and headed out the door. Putting out the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window for Donny on their way out. They had grabbed their clothes and threw everything in their packs. Jason had been surprised when Charlie had grabbed her crossbow from under the bed. He thought that she would have sold it or given it away.

"So, are you going to tell them?" Onyx whispered.

"Not yet, they will find out soon enough," Charlie smiled over her shoulder at the rest of their group.

"Yeah, they'll notice 100 men when they come knocking on Willoughby's door," Onyx hissed.

"Well, as long as the men stick to the woods like they were instructed, then we won't have any issues," Charlie hissed back.

"Well, the men still only know you as Roxy James. How do you think they are going to react that their leader is really Charlie Matheson?" Onyx kept eyeing the guys over her shoulder.

"Think they are plotting against us?" Jason was walking side by side with Miles and Monroe.

"No, they are most likely talking about clothes and boys," Monroe was watching Onyx closely, there was something that he didn't trust.

"Why would they plot?" Miles was eyeing Onyx as well.

"Something about Charlie has changed. She is different somehow," Jason was trying to figure it out.

"The men will be fine. It's Monroe that I don't trust. He is up to something, I know it," Charlie hated being right when she had a gut feeling.

"Well, all I know is these Patriots won't know what hit them," Onyx smiled.

"Yep, first Willoughby, then we move town by town. Are you ready for this?" Charlie looked at her best friend.

"Yes, we agreed that we need to wipe them out," Onyx smiled back.

"We can't afford to take any prisoners, I don't want to run the risk that they will regroup," Charlie kept looking back at the guys.

"Jason, you may have a point. The girls are up to something," Monroe knew in his gut that Onyx had to be the one behind all of it.

"Yeah, but what?" Miles was watching Onyx's body language for any clues as to what she was up to.

"I say we stop them and question them right now," Jason began to speed up.

"Whoa, there nipples," Miles grabbed Jason's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Miles is right, we need to plan this out. If we go in there right now they won't say anything," Monroe watched to make sure that the girls hadn't heard them.

They made camp a few hours later. Jason was waiting for a time to get Charlie alone to talk to her about what she and Onyx were up to. It came when Charlie said she was going to scout the area. Miles nodded when Jason had suggested that he go with her.

"So, what do you want?" Charlie had figured out that he had wanted to talk.

"What makes you think that I want something," Jason looked over his shoulder at her with an expression she couldn't really make out.

"Well you either want some alone time, but nine times out of ten, you only want to scout with me to talk about something. So, out with it," Charlie shot back a look of her own.

"What are you and Onyx up to? I mean, I can tell something is going on Charlie. I want to know," Jason couldn't believe how bold he was about it.

"Well, if you want to know then, you have to answer me one question. You have to be honest with me about your answer. No games, no crap answer either," Charlie stopped and crossed her arms.

"Deal," Jason imitated her but decided to do it while leaning against a boulder.

"What are we? Where are we going with this?" Charlie pointed between her and Jason.

"That's two questions, but I will answer both of them," Jason smiled.

"Well?" Charlie came to within a foot of him and motioned for him to continue.

"I know that I want us to be more than just two friends. I want to be there for when you need a shoulder to cry on and for when you need to hug someone while jumping for joy. I want to be the one that you turn to when you need someone to watch out for you. I want to be the one that holds your hand when you have to stand up to the Patriots. Charlie, I want you, all of you. I want to be the one that lies down in bed with you at night. I want to be the only one for the rest of our lives. That's it in a nutshell," Jason shrugged.

"That's a pretty big nut shell," Charlie smiled.

"So, did that answer your questions?"

"Not the 'what are we?' one," Charlie looked at him quizzically.

"Well, then let me clear that one up right now. I want to be an 'us,' I am the guy that is going to answer to the title of Charlie's boyfriend," Jason kissed Charlie.

"I think that about clears it up," Charlie smiled.

"Now, you're turn," Jason motioned for her to continue.

"Well, while in New Vegas, I sort of became a warlord. Warlady?" Charlie was trying to figure out her official title.

"Wait, you became a warlord? How and why didn't you tell me in New Vegas?" Jason looked at her baffled.

"Well, I sort of united all the bouncers for the casinos minus Gould's. Now I'm over one hundred guys. Onyx is my second in command. These guys trust me and I am the one that pays them well. I get ten percent of whatever the casino gets a night. I give my guys half. They know me as Roxy James, but I think more really know who I truly am. They are leaving Vegas tonight and are going to be joining us in Willoughby. They won't be seen but they know that if we don't fight these guys then we are going to be screwed," Charlie decided that leaving out the rest of her plan was better.

"Ok, well, then all the questions have been answered. Let's get back to the others before your uncle decides I need to die," Jason wrapped his arm around Charlie's waist.

"Listen, go ahead. I'm going to change clothes. I'll meet you in a minute," Charlie patted her pack.

"Sure," Jason kissed her cheek and made his way back towards camp.

"You can come out now," Charlie knew they had been spied on.

"Why didn't you come out with the rest of the plan to him?" Onyx held the pack open while Charlie got her clothes out.

"Because the less he knows, the less he will try to convince me that I am doing the right thing," Charlie took off her shorts and grabbed the pants that Onyx was handing her.

"Well, he will find out sooner or later. Don't screw it up with him Charlie," Onyx shot her a worried look.

"I wont but, I have to look at the fact that what I plan on doing is something that isn't going to sit well with him," Charlie zipped up her pants.

"Well, you are bringing back the Republic. I'm just hoping that Monroe doesn't get any bright ideas," Onyx handed Charlie her boots.

"Well, that is where you come in dear girl," Charlie smiled wickedly at her.

"At least he's cute," Onyx smiled the same knowing wicked smile that Charlie had.

Dun! Dun! Dun!


	5. Chapter 5

So I just about peed myself with laughter. I'm at my part time job and I have a client with the last name Monroe, I was also working away on this story when it happened. Alright, maybe it was only funny to me. Enjoy the chapter.

Charlie watched Monroe from the tree line. Onyx was good at what she did but, this performance would have to be her best if they were going to pull the wool over his eyes. Miles wouldn't go along with it at first, as long as she didn't tell him the rest of her plan. Jason, well, he had sort of become her. The moral compass who was on the look out for alternatives. It was only after Danny had been killed that she started to harden and become who she was today. She knew Jason would be her biggest hurtle, but this was for the good of the nation, well, what was left of it anyway.

"So, you going to tell me what you and Asian Barbie are up to over there?" Miles had managed to sneak up on her while she was lost in thought.

"Not a damn thing. We are just coming home to die when the Patriots slaughter us," Charlie turned and smiled.

"That's the spirit," Miles slightly threw his fist up in the air as he walked off.

Charlie kept watch as Onyx and Monroe had begone the famous Onyx look seduction dance with her face. She was like the ninja master of seduction. Charlie had once seen a man give Onyx his land in the territory of Wyoming. The girl was great. Now, was her time to shine. Charlie smiled as she watched Onyx leave for her tent, and a few seconds later Monroe himself went the same direction.

"Hope you can keep up," Charlie smiled.

She went to her tent. Laying down on her cot she smiled to herself. She hoped that Onyx wouldn't break the poor guy, but he too was a force to be reconded with, to hear Miles talk. If everything went according to plan, then she would have the Patriots wiped off the map of Willoughby in a month.

"You know, you are getting really rusty on your skills," Jason's voice came from the shadow of her tent.

"I knew you were there the whole time," Charlie lied.

"So, what is Onyx up to with Monroe?"

"Stress release? I don't know, she doesn't discuss that stuff with me usually until after she bangs the guy," Charlie didn't get off the cot and didn't even make the effort to get up.

"So, she is hooking up with him tonight," Jason watched Charlie as she lay on her cot.

"I didn't say that, they could be playing poker for all I know," Charlie undid her pants to both get comfortable and distract Jason from the topic if Onyx and Monroe, she needed her plan to work and the less questions the better.

"Do you know how to play poker?" Jason decided to make tonight interesting and seeing Charlie undoing her pants had made him think of the things he wanted to do.

"I learned a little in New Vegas but I also learned real quick that I'm not any good at it," Charlie knew where this was going.

"How about we play strip poker?" Jason smiled, he was really good at poker.

"In my bag there is a deck of cards," Charlie sat up and pointed to the pack on the ground a few feet away.

Jason began digging and suddenly stopped. He held up her black lace thong. He gave Charlie a look that he wanted to see her in these. He also found a few skimpy outfits as well. "What? We had theme nights at the club. I worked hard to make those. Guys pay extra if you dress up and dance as their fantasy," Charlie shrugged.

"Well, you will have to tell me more about that later. Right now I am wanting to play strip poker," Jason didn't know if he should feel cheap because she had dressed up for other guys just to get their money, disgusted because so many guys had seen her like that, or turned on at the thought he might get her to dress up one night.

"How about tomorrow night I show you what a naughty nurse I can be," Charlie had sensed something was wrong and wanted him at ease.

"Is it a dance?"

"It can be but the one I'm going to be I've only read about from Donny's penthouse collection. I'll even wear the black thong," Charlie smiled.

Jason smiled as he began to deal their hands. A shirt few hands later he was only in his boxers and she still had her clothes on. She laid her winning hand down and smiled. Jason stood up and took his boxers off. Charlie smiled as she eyed every muscle of his. She grabbed him and threw him on the cot.

"This is what I want you to do. Lay down and let me do the work," she smiled.

Charlie stripped down to nothing and straddled him. He felt so good inside her. She began moving her hips and soon he was gripping her hips and leaving nail marks. About an hour later they were collapsed in each other's arms. Charlie awoke the next morning with Jason spooning her and his arms tightly holding her waist. She slid out from him and got dressed. When she walked out she spotted Miles a few feet away.

"Listen, I know you're grown up and all but please be kind and be quiet while you and he have relations," Miles was watching the tent flaps to Monroe's tent.

"Sorry, next time I'll have him gag me," Charlie had meant with a bandana, but with the look Miles gave her it was best just to move on.

Miles and Charlie both watched as Monroe exited the tent and walking as if he had been in a saddle for almost twenty fours.

"What the .." Miles didn't know what to think.

"Contortionist," Charlie smiled.

"You're joking?" Miles was slightly jealous.

"Yep she was before the blackout when she was six. Poor guy, shouldn't have tried to keep up," Charlie shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I have been playing around with a couple of ideas, going to bounce them around and see how they play out in my head. Is anyone else just really giddy about tomorrow night, or is that just me? Alright on with the chapter. Also, let me know how you feel, feedback is always welcome.

Charlie waited impatiently at the meeting spot. She heard a twig break and turned.  
"Well, it's about time," she smiled.  
"Sorry, I had to get out of camp somehow," Onyx shrugged.  
"Well, the clan will be here sometime today. One of the scouts signaled me. I left orders for them to camp in the woods just south of town," Charlie kept a look out for anyone.  
"Good, Monroe thinks that you and I are up to something," Onyx was looking in the other directions.  
"Well, we are, but if he finds out then he will ruin it with his ego. Keep him occupied. He can't know what is going to happen until it's time," Charlie sighed.  
"I got that base covered sweetie," Onyx continued scanning the area.  
"Here are your half of the diamonds from this week's casino take," Charlie gave Onyx a satchel.  
"Shit, this is the heaviest one yet," Onyx smiled.  
"Well, this is what was left by our scout when he signaled me. I am going to meet with him tonight once everyone is settled in the woods," Charlie looked around.  
"Alright, let me go dunk myself real quick," Onyx took off her shirt.  
Charlie gave her a look.  
"That was what I told Monroe, I was going to take a bath," Onyx shrugged.

Jason paced in Charlie's room. He knew something was up. He had heard a rumor about how New Vegas was now run by a warlord. He didn't think it was Charlie but he was going to ask anyway. He had to know just how much she had changed in the time she was living there. He heard the door creaking open.  
"Charlie, we have to talk about your 'title,'" Jason turned around to see that Charlie wasn't the one entering the room.  
"And what is her title Jason?" Miles walked in the room and sat down on the bed.  
"My girlfriend," Jason looked back out the window so that Miles couldn't tell that he was holding something back.  
"Ok, so why do you need to discuss it with her? Do you think that you made a mistake?" Miles thought that there was more to this but he wasn't going to push right now.  
"No, I know that I want to be more than that but right now she is in a place that is dark and she has me worried. She thinks we will be dead within the year," Jason didn't look at Miles.  
"Great, Bass wants to save everyone and Charlie now thinks that we're all going to die. How did their personalities get switched?" Miles threw his hands up in disgust.  
"I think she gave up and was trying to start over in New Vegas so that she could have a life, and what did we do? We brought her back to the running and the fighting for our lives," Jason finally turned to Miles.  
"Keep an eye on her. Let me know what you find out about what she and Onyx are up to. No telling what Charlie is going to do while in this dark spot , and I really don't want to see what she is capable of," Miles got up and headed for the door.  
"Jason."  
"Yeah?"  
"Give her a reason to want us to succeed and have hope that we'll live past next year," Miles closed the door.

Charlie was waiting at the location. He was late but she knew that he couldn't be seen, at least not yet.  
"Sorry Roxy, there were a lot of patrols tonight," Jacob whispered.  
"That's ok, what's the news back in Vegas?" Charlie kept watch.  
"Twenty more guys want to join. Davis is putting them through their paces. They should be ready by the end of next week. We are watching the Patriots from camp and are getting pretty good at following their schedules. Lucas is still in Vegas watching over the casinos and he said that there is more income coming in, along with more Patriots. He is having them watched and if anything comes up will let you know," Jacob smiled.  
"Good, I need this to go off without a hitch if we are to take the country," Charlie scanned the trees.  
"Some of the newbies want to know why you don't go by Charlie anymore?" Jacob was also scanning.  
"You know my real name?" Charlie was shocked but really not surprised.  
"We all went to Vegas to start over, who are we to judge?" Jacob shrugged.  
"Thanks. Listen I have to get back, but do me a favor," Charlie smiled.  
"Name it," Jacob continued scanning.  
"Get the Patriot numbers in Willoughby," Charlie looked around.  
"You got it Roxy," Jacob nodded.  
"Alright, get out of here for now. Continue recruiting the ones that we can trust. Test them out. I'm going to try to get out to the camp but I have to keep up appearances. Soon we are going to start splitting up the camp to maneuver our force around Willoughby," Charlie shook Jacob's hand and left.

She was now going to have to make sure that the rest of the group didn't notice the clan moving in around them. This had to work. She was going all the way with this plan, there was no in between.

Alright so what y'all think?


	7. Chapter 7

So I was really trying to get this in before the new episode. You see how well that has worked out. With a class that I am taking this weekend, I may or may not be able to post to either of my stories.

Charlie decided that soon she would have to make her move, but how soon? She was going to need more men. It wasn't going to be easy to convince them to join her team. She needed more income to buy them off.  
"So, you going to tell me who the guy was or am I going to have to get Jason to help me?"  
Charlie turned and stared Monroe down.  
"Well, if I tell you, then I would have to kill you and you are like a cockroach," Charlie shoved her shoulder into him as she passed him.  
"How is that?" Monroe tried to catch to her.  
"You don't seem to die when we try to kill you," Charlie shot over her shoulder.  
"Well, that makes two of us," Monroe caught up to her.  
"How so?"  
"I tried to have you killed several times and so far you have not even remotely tried to stay dead when the whole tower incident went down," Monroe spat.  
"Well, then fellow cockroach, what the hell do you want?"  
"I know that you had Onyx sleep with me last night, thank you for that by the way. I've never had a contortionist before and let me tell you, she did things that I never knew could be done, but I know a set up when I see one. I am the king of setting people up," Monroe stood in her way.  
"Well, let me put it like this and I am going to tell you only once. Don't fuck with me, I will make sure that you never come back if I have to kill you personally. Now get the hell out if my way before you find out what a true dirt nap is," Charlie brought Roxy James war lord to the surface.  
Monroe was genuinely taken aback by her assertiveness. Something in her had changed, or snapped one. He didn't know whether to watch his back or be slightly turned on.  
"Another thing, I'd watch your back," Charlie couldn't help herself.  
"Why's that?"  
"Because one day I will be the one pulling the knife out of it, and in not talking that of the proverbially kind," Charlie smiled.  
"I'll keep that in mind," Monroe shuddered.  
He watched Charlie walk away. Something was definitely different and scary. Her smile just now seemed almost sadistic. He decided that it was group meeting time with Miles and Jason. Even when he was at his most paranoid state, he didn't see what he had just seen in Charlie.

Charlie decided that I the next day or two she would meet up again with Jacob. The men needed to get ready. She would ant art out with a few small raids. She needed more ammo and weapons if this was going to work.

I'm so sorry that this is such a really short chapter. I wanted to get this out but I am just so tired. I'm taking an advanced medical course this weekend for one of my credentials. 9hours of power point lectures today and then 12+ hour day tomorrow doing skills and scenarios . So with that, good night. Welcome new readers and those who have been here sense day one.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie watched Jason closely. She did have feelings for him but she didn't know if his had changed because of her revealing the fact that she was now a warlord. She didn't want to lose him but she needed to protect her tribe. She walked to the edge of the woods. It was time for her to be alone to figure all this out.

"Hey, we have a problem, but it's a good one," Onyx had managed to sneak up on her.

"How are problems good?" Charlie looked over her shoulder.

"Well, we have picked up a hundred men to join our little army that is starting to develop. Guess word is spreading around New Vegas," Onyx smiled.

"So, now, where to put them," Charlie smiled.

"This is bigger than what we had initially thought that it was going to be, I'm not complaining but that is a lot of people to look after," Onyx seemed slightly worried at all the new people joining.

"Well, let's assess the situation. If it looks like we can take the town we will. When will the men be here?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Have them rest in the woods during the day, we will attack the town tomorrow night," Charlie looked and saw that there was enough cover for the men.

"Alright, and what about the others at the house?"

"Don't say a word, this is our fight and will be our town. We are the Rebels, we are going to take what's ours and move on," Charlie stared out at Willoughby in the distance.

"You got it boss lady," Onyx walked towards the barn,

"Onyx, make sure that you aren't followed," Charlie didn't advert her stare from the town.

"I'll make sure to just ride with what I need," Onyx quickly made it to the barn.

Charlie watched as she galloped away. Soon she was out of eyeshot. Charlie became slightly anxious. It was now going to be a matter of hours before she would have to be the warrior Roxy James and lead her tribe. They were now about two hundred strong, and hopefully she would get the love of the people once she showed them that the Patriots were not the US government that they were claiming to be. They were organized, but she had the advantage. Her core group would know what to do without asking for orders like the Patriots would.

"Miles, we need to talk," Monroe didn't really give Miles a choice as he sort of blocked the door with his body.

"What's on your mind?" Miles didn't feel like a heart to heart this morning but if Bass was going to insist then he might as well listen.

"Charlie is up to something. She is fidgety and not acting like normal Charlie," Monroe knew that Miles had to of noticed this.

Monroe had seen Charlie right before a fight and this is the Charlie that was here now. She was pacing and breathing slowly like she was trying to control her emotions. She was checking her weapons, although she didn't know that Monroe was watching her. She was the type that she had to get into the warrior mindset prior to any battle.

"So, she is a teenage girl, she probably is getting ready to suffer from cabin fever. Have Jason take her hunting or something," Miles didn't feel the same way that Bass did about all this.

"Remember how she was when you two were about to rescue Danny in Philly?"

"Yeah, she was doing some breathing stuff and she was very OCD about rechecking her weapons," Miles looked at his empty flask.

"Well, that is the current Charlie right now. That is why I think something is about to go down and we don't know anything about it," Bass joined him at the table and offered Miles his full flask.

"Crap, I knew something was different about her. It would explain the looks we got leaving New Vegas and the fact that Charlie stayed at the back," Miles took a long drink.

"Think she is about to do something stupid?"

"She always seems to do something stupid and I can't seem to keep her stupid to a minimum," Miles handed the flask back.

"Well, let's put lover boy to work and have him watch her," Monroe regretted the words as soon as he said them judging by Miles's expression.

"No, because he will use it as an excuse to try and get a little too close for my comfort," Miles decided that this was going to have to be either a Bass or Miles mission.

"Well, you know that she isn't going to trust either of us to let us know what she is up to. Besides, Jason can protect her even if she is up to something. After all, he was one of my best spies and I sent him out on his missions all the time," Bass knew that Charlie wouldn't reveal anything to him or Miles.

"Well, long as he keeps his hands to himself, then I guess it couldn't hurt sending him with Charlie?"

"It's just the other parts you have to worry about," Bass couldn't help himself, he loved watching Miles squirm when it came to Charlie and Jason.

"Thanks, Bass, you just made me the most paranoid man on the continent," Miles got up.

"Jason's upstairs," Bass smiled at the fact that Jason was going to probably crap himself soon with the coming conversation.

Jason decided physical exercise would take him mind off the fact that it had been almost a week since he and Charlie had been able to be alone. He had a lot of energy to burn off and he had always found that sit ups and push-ups were his friend during this time. He began pushing out the thoughts of her dancing in Vegas, trying to put all those images to the back of his mind for later uses.

"She hasn't let you touch her huh?"

Jason hadn't realized that Miles was there and about pissed himself.

"What makes you say that?"

"I know a frustrated work out when I see it."

"Well, I just like to keep in top physical shape."

"Keep telling yourself that kid."

"What's up," Jason switched to sit ups.

"I need you to follow Charlie around and find out what stupid idea she has in her head right now."

Jason slowed down and looked at Miles.

"You think she is up to something?"

"Let's just say, both Bass and I know my niece and know when she is up to something."

"So, how does Monroe know Charlie that well?"

"Not like that! He used to help me babysit her when Danny was in the hospital. He and I both learned real quick when she was up to something."

Jason shot Miles a look not being able to picture the two of them babysitting.

"She once super glued Bass to the toilet. We found out that day that Charlie gets these ideas in her head and she doesn't get them out until she has actually gone through with it."

Miles laughed at that the memory of Bass screaming from the bathroom that he was stuck. Charlie apparently had decided that it was time to hide. Miles and Bass had spent the next two hours trying to get Bass off the toilet without damaging his rear end.

"I can't see you two ever babysitting. It just doesn't fit."

"It wasn't our best moment, but the point is we know Charlie and she has some stupid idea in her head and we both know that we aren't going to be able to get it out of her. So that is where you come in.

Jason shot Miles a look telling him to continue.

"I need you to stay on Charlie. Everywhere she goes you go, and I can't believe that I am going to say this. Sleep in the same bed as her if you have to. We need to stop whatever stupid plan she has," Miles had sudden flashes of images that he didn't want happening between Jason and Charlie any time.

"Well, if you insist but Charlie hasn't invited me to sleep in her bed and that is more of her decision than mine," Jason got up and put on his shirt.

"Do what you have to but stay attached to her," Miles couldn't believe how in shape this kid was compared to him.

"Like Monroe's ass super glued to a toilet seat?"

"Yeah," Miles shook his head as he left the room.

Onyx arrived at the camp and began barking the orders. She knew that this was going to put their tribe on the map. She made the announcement about the incoming men and that the camp was going to be moving to the surrounding woods trying to essentially cut off the town from any reinforcement of Patriot regiments. She told the men to make sure to keep the new guys in check. Everyone agreed to what was ordered and sent messages of loyalty to Charlie. They all still called her Roxy but knew who she really was. They began getting everything ready. Soon, they were going to show their dominance.

"Tell Roxy that the first of the new guys have already arrived. We'll keep our eyes on them and make sure that none of them are traitors," Jacob had his pack ready.

"Good, make sure that they know what we do to traitors," Onyx shook his hand as she got back on her horse.

"We'll start moving to the woods."

"Good, tonight we are going to attack instead of tomorrow night," Onyx now had to tell Charlie.

"We are just waiting on the last twenty to show up," Jacob began signaling the men to move out.

"Make sure they know that we are going to only be using bows and arrows for long range shots and swords and knives for the hand to hand. We need to be quiet and fast, so leave packs in the woods."

"You got it Onyx."

"Remember, Charlie or I will use the owl sounds we talked about," Onyx shook his hand again.

"We'll be ready Onyx," Jacob smiled.

"Good," Onyx spurred her horse as fast as he would go, tonight was their night.

Jason was having trouble finding Charlie, he had spent most of the day trying but she seemed to be somewhere and not leaving a single track. He looked at the setting sun and began to worry. Time to find Miles and tell him that he had failed.

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Charlie hadn't come home and it was now well after dark.

"Where could she be?"

"How should I know Rachel? Jason couldn't even track her. That girl is like a ninja," Miles growled.

"Maybe we should put a bell around her neck," Bass shrugged.

"Yeah, she will slit your throat if you try," Miles spat.

"You guys come to the porch now!" Aaron was out of breath.

Everyone rushed to the porch to see that Willoughby was on fire.

"Come on! We have to go and help!" Rachel began running at break neck speed.

They were soon at the gates and all stopped dead in their tracks. The Patriot bodies seemed to be endless. The fire seemed to be contained to the outer Patriot guard towers.

"Aaron?"

"Miles, this wasn't me, trust me. I would have fessed up to you if it was."

"Then, who?" Monroe was slightly impressed.

Charlie, Onyx, Jacob, and the rest of her tribe suddenly appeared at the town square. All were covered in blood. Charlie seemed to be a different person like she was possessed.

"Holy…." Miles trailed off.

"Shit," Jason seemed to finish Miles's sentence but really he was doing a mental face slap to himself.

"I'm Roxy James, and this is my town now. The Patriots are all dead, well almost. Bring the prisoner forward," Charlie motioned.

Jason's heart sank when he saw his father bloody and beaten being dragged to the platform.

"This man says that he was responsible for the Typhus outbreak. Well, I hear by charge him with attempted murder against the citizens of Willoughby. His trial is tomorrow," Charlie yelled.

The crowd cheered her and began yelling out Tom.

"How could she do this?" Rachel was appalled.

"Because, she is going to be the hero and soon the whole town will worship her. They won't question her. She gave them someone to blame, the Patriots," Jason realized that he didn't like the person that Charlie was becoming.

"That is the best tactic. Get the people to love you and then they won't question you," Monroe was almost grinning.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her. This is not Charlie," Miles began to walk towards Charlie.

Bass grabbed his arm.

"Don't she appears to be a warlord now. That's the thing we missed about her change in Vegas. I think Jason should talk to her," Monroe knew that warlord Charlie was going to be similar to General Monroe and that Jason might be the only one to get through to her.

"I'll go to her and see what I can do," Jason took a deep breath and walked towards Charlie.

He was going to get his Charlie back. He didn't want her to be lost to the abyss of power, like Miles had lost Monroe. He loved her too much not to fight for her.

So, this has been a work in progress. There is more to come. Let me know what you think please.


	9. Chapter 9

So, ready for tomorrow night. I just want Charlie and Jason to get their act together. I mean come on writers! Plus I want to find out what happened between him and her in the tower. On with the chapter!

Charlie sat down in Tom Neville's chair. She closed her eyes and reflected on how the battle had gone. Only one of her men had been injured and that was for the fact that he had tripped on a dead body, and twisted his ankle. She was proud of her men, even the new ones. She had laid down the laws of Willoughby and let it at that. She was going to leave one or two of her men to act a sheriff and deputies. This was going to be the beginning. She was going to unite them and make sure that the Patriots didn't try anything else.

"You know, the blood covered dictator look does nothing for you," Jason watched her from the doorway.

"Well, I am taking care of a few things and then I am going for a hot bath and sleep," Charlie kept her eyes closed but she knew that he was looking over her.

"I can see that you are working hard," Jason walked over to her.

"Well, someone's got to protect this town from the Patriots," Charlie sighed.

Jason took the rag that he was carrying and began to wipe her face. Charlie smiled but kept her eyes closed. She enjoyed these intimate moments between them.

"How about we get you cleaned up and then bed," Jason decided getting her relaxed was the best course to get to the issue at hand.

"But I have to finish going through the office. I need to know what the Patriots are up to. I don't want all of this to be for nothing if they are going to move on and release fake pandemics on the population. That's why I did what I did tonight," Charlie knew Jason was going to ask and she might as well put it out there.

Jason didn't speak, but gently pulled Charlie up to him by her elbow. He held her close and didn't let her go. Maybe if he showed her that she didn't have to be the tough girl all the time that things would work out.

"Jason, I'm going to wipe out the Patriots completely. I have to make sure that they don't do this to another town. How many more towns have been decimated by disease because they want to come and play the hero so that the people will love them and bow down? I am not going to stand by and let this happen," Charlie prayed that Jason understood.

"Charlie, please don't turn into Monroe," Jason knew that her intention were pure but he also knew that is how the Militia had started.

"I know that I won't be him," Charlie held onto Jason like a life line.

"How do you know?"

"Because you will be there to make sure that I don't," Charlie snuggled her head down on his chest.

"Charlie, I promise to be there every step of the way, but there is one thing that I need to talk to you about," Jason tightened his jaw.

"Your dad?"

"You read my mind," Jason let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Jason, I know you. You will always watch out for your family. I promised a trial and that is what he will get. I am going to have the townspeople be the jury. I will present the case, they will choose the punishment. They will decide if he is guilty or not. Jason, I found paperwork on Truman's desk talking about it," Charlie knew what the town was going to do and she had a feeling that Jason knew as well.

"I know that my dad is guilty but I don't want his blood on your hands," Jason began to lead her out of the office.

The trial commenced the next morning with the whole town coming out. Everyone filled the square and surrounded the platform. Tom was led onto the platform and was sat on a chair.

"So, I bring Tom Neville before you to face judgment. He and the Patriots decided to lace oranges with Typhus so that they could bring in a cure. Well that back fired. They killed almost half of your town and didn't blink. So, that is what we have against them so far. Tom stands before you. The decision is in your hands. I will pick twelve of you to deliberate about his fate," Charlie picked the twelve and sent them into Truman's office to make their decision.

"I have underestimated you Charlie," Tom was barely audible.

"That was your first mistake," Charlie smiled.

"And my second?" Tom shot her a surprised look.

"Underestimating your son," Charlie continued her smile knowing that this was going to get under his skin.

"Blood is thicker than water sweetheart, remember that. My son won't let me die at your hands. Family comes first," Tom smiled back.

"Well, he won't have a choice as to what happens to you that is the town's decision. If it were mine, you would already have a bullet in your head and be buried in a shallow grave so that the vultures could feast on you," Charlie whispered in his ear.

Tom looked at Charlie with genuine fear in his eyes. This was not her decision and he knew it. This time, he was going to have issues trying to talk his way out of this mess.

"We have a verdict," one of the twelve came out of the building.

Charlie turned and motioned for the man to come up on the platform.

"Tell the town the verdict and the punishment that this man will face," Charlie motioned to Tom.

"Tom Neville, you are guilty of all crimes. You are sentenced to death. May God have mercy on your soul," the man left the platform.

"Well, Tom, it looks like the people have spoken. I guess your silver tongue is tarnished," Charlie smiled as two of her men took Tom to his cell.

"You did good kid, now what are you going to do with your hold over the city?" Monroe waved to Tom.

"I am going to run it and protect the people. What's it to you?" Charlie decided that this conversation was going to be one that she needed to say little on.

"That's how all dictatorships begin, to protect the people," Monroe laughed.

"I'm not you," Charlie glared.

"Are you sure about that?"

"More than sure, I have someone who is going to make sure that I don't fall off the Monroe leadership cliff," Charlie shot back.

"Yeah, I had someone too, and then he tried to kill me and let my side. Just like Jason is going to do when you put his dear old dad to death," Monroe knew that Charlie would realize this sooner or later.

"I'm not the one who decided his dad's fate that was the town's doing. Jason knows that this was their decision, not mine. He didn't want his dad's blood on my hands. So trying to use him against me now wasn't your best move," Charlie walked away with a frown knowing that there was some truth to Monroe's statement.

So, is everyone enjoying? Hating? I don't know, I'm hardly getting any feedback *cough, cough, hint hint*****


End file.
